Notre Foyer ( et ma femme, pas touche )
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Foyer n.m : Lieu où habite la famille, demeure ; la famille elle-même, le milieu familial. En d'autre termes, les Avengers débarquent à la ferme de Clint. Sauf que ce n'est pas seulement la ferme de Clint. Et Laura Barton n'est définitivement pas Laura Barton. Natasha n'est pas très contente. Mais au moins, elle peut voir ses enfants. Et sa femme.


**GENRE** **:** Romance, fluff, domestic

 **PARING :** Natasha/Laura ; Clint/Tony ( mention )

 **RATING** **:** T+, un peu de sexe lesbien, et surtout du sexe avec une femme enceinte

 **BÊTA** **:** Personne :3

 **NOTE** **:** • ATTENTION : Je n'ai pas vu L'âge d'Ultron, je ne prévois pas de le voir. Je connais ce passage, j'ai lu tellement de fic que je connais assez ce qu'il s'y passe et je l'avoue, je suis allé regarder la scène d'arrivée à la ferme plusieurs fois pour bien réécrire le passage.

• Ceci est donc un petit cadeau que j'avais promit à ma meilleure amie, qui n'a plus rien à lire en FxF et que je vois déprimer à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi, parce qu'avec mes MxM, j'ai toujours quelque chose à lire x)

• Mais je l'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai rajouter deux trois sous-entendus purement Clint/Tony, parce que 'duh'.  
• Vous allez le remarquer, je n'ai pas du fait parler Steve, ni fait intérargir les autres avec lui, parce que je ne l'aime pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Ainsi, pour éviter de le tourner en ridicule ou d'en faire un bashing sans aucun fondement, j'ai préféré l'effacer. Ah, et Tony n'est pas trop trop responsable d'Ultron non plus.  
• Ouais, c'est mon écrit, je retire tout ce qui ne me plais pas u_u

• J'ai tooootalement abusé de Google Trad pour le russe. Toutes mes excuses s'il y a des personnes qui parlent russe et dont les yeux vont sans aucun doute saigner. Vraiment. Désolé.

• Je l'ai écrit en trois jours, soyez cool :3

 _Bonne lecture ~ !  
_

* * *

 _ **Notre foyer ( et ma femme, pas touche )**_

Natasha sentit son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine en devinant vers où allait cette conversation, ce qui fut confirmé par le regard que lui lança Clint. Extérieurement, elle était parfaitement imperméable, mais dans sa tête et dans son cœur, c'était la panique.

\- Je connais un endroit sûr, déclara son meilleur ami, et elle était à deux doigts de lâcher les commandes du jet pour aller l'étrangler, cet espèce de...

L'équipe au grand complet lâcha un soupire de soulagement commun et elle ne pouvait plus rien dire. Clint vint s'installer à côté d'elle avec un petit air contrit, mais il faisait fausse route, cela faisait bien longtemps que ses petits yeux de chien battus n'avaient plus aucune emprise sur lui.

Moineau de pacotille...

\- Tu connais la route, Tasha... Lui dit-il délicatement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était aux portes de l'implosion.

Elle ne fit que le fusiller du regard en lui envoyant une insulte russe bien placée comme elle seule savait les faire, et même si elle avait gardé le ton le plus calme du monde, Clint pâlit et déglutit difficilement, secoué d'une sueur froide.

Bien. Il était agréable et revigorant de constater qu'elle avait toujours l'air aussi mortelle, même pour l'homme qui avait tout vu d'elle jusqu'à ses moindres faiblesses, que ce soit durant une grippe, une gastro ou simplement la crise de peur panique de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Alors la femme fatale - littéralement bien entendu, pas le sens graveleux que l'on pouvait lui donner aujourd'hui - se permit d'esquisser un léger sourire avant de se concentrer sur le vol, essayant de repousser toutes ses pensées malvenues sur ce qui allait peut-être se passer après. Plus tard.

.*.

Clint grimaça un peu quand le jet se posa un peu difficilement dans le champ... Enfin non, c'était que Nat avait presque laissé tomber l'avion de plusieurs mètres, juste pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente. Et à peine le jet posé qu'elle bondit de son siège et fut la première sortie du véhicule. L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D soupira et éteignit les moteurs, quittant lui aussi l'avion d'un pas traînant.

Ils étaient tous fatigués, sales et certains étaient même blessés, et Clint ne se cachait pas le fait qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui... Ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas tout de suite, vraiment pas. Le visage de Rogers était totalement fermé et presque sombre, d'une certaine manière ; Thor avait l'air sur le point d'exploser un énorme building avec les mains, juste parce qu'il en avait besoin ; Banner à deux doigts de pleurer ; Tony-

Eh bien, Tony évitait le regard de tout le monde. S'il avait essayé d'enrailler la situation, ça avait tout de même été lui et Richards qui avaient tant travailler là-dessus. Ça avait été ses recherches qui avaient aidé à mettre en route ce programme. Il s'en voulait, et Clint pouvait comprendre.

Tasha avait commencé à boitiller vers la maison et Clint enferma sa propre douleur qui lui transperçait pourtant le flanc droit pour trottiner et la rattraper. Doucement, il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher, et même si elle s'était crispé sous sa touche, elle le laissa tout de même le faire.

\- Ça va allez, Tasha, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

\- Ça, tu ne peux pas l'assurer, мудак*, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Clint fit la moue sous l'insulte et retint un soupire.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu aurais préféré que ça reste notre secret, continua-t-il pourtant alors qu'ils passaient le petit portillon de bois qui était grand ouvert, et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant le petit vélo vert laissé à l'abandon sur la pelouse. Mais on leur fait déjà confiance avec nos vies, on peut leur faire confiance pour eux, non ?

\- Ils sont plus importants que nos propres vies, дебилы* !

Clint jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder leur équipe qui les suivait en silence, un peu curieux de cette ferme perdue entre les bois et les champs. Le pick-up rouge attirait facilement le regard de Tony, qui sembla même hésiter à s'arrêter un instant - sûrement pour regarder sous le capot. Irrécupérable. Le regard de Rodages était fixé sur la maison face à eux.

\- J'ai confiance en eux, c'est un endroit sûr, on s'en est assuré il y a des années, dit-moi ce qui t'inquiète vraiment, s'enquit-il en reportant son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

Mais elle ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur la porte d'entrée en dissimulant la grimace de douleur qui traversa son visage.

\- Tu as peur que Cooper nous fasse un anévrisme quand il va comprendre qu'on a ramené le vrai Capitain America à la maison ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sincèrement inquiet de son mutisme.

Oh, il savait qu'elle avait toujours adoré le fait que la ferme était inconnue de tout le monde, mais c'étaient les Avengers. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de mal ?

\- Ou alors que Lila demande à Banner de la laisser discuter avec le Hulk, c'est ça ? On lui dira qu'elle doit le laisser tranquille, d'accord ?

Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au perron et Thor demanda où ils étaient.

\- Un endroit sûr, répondit Tony avec un haussement d'épaule clairement entendu dans sa voix.

Il n'y avait pas plus inconnu et donc sûr qu'ici. Clint lâcha doucement Natasha qui ouvrit la porte pour entrer d'un pas traînant, l'archer sur les talons. Il entendit Natasha soupirer de soulagement en pénétrant le salon.

\- Любимый, мы вернулись* ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, et Clint sourit doucement en la suivant.

Il fit signe à l'équipe d'entrer et sourit un peu plus quand, de la cuisine, arriva Laura, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux et laissa tomber la banane qu'elle semblait en train d'éplucher.

\- _Oh dear_ ! Souffla-t-elle en les regardant, avisant de leur état et de leurs blessures d'un seul regard.

Tasha renifla et Laura fut à côté d'elle en quelques secondes, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour essuyer doucement de la poussière qu'il y avait toujours du coin de son œil.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? Soupira-t-il délicatement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se ferma, et elle leva des yeux flamboyants de colère vers lui. Clint déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, se demandant si ce n'était pas trop mal vu que de se cacher derrière Rogers ou derrière Thor.

\- Clinton Francis Barton ! Tonna la femme et Clint sursauta presque.

Oui ! Il était un super espion engagé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. depuis des années maintenant, mais les deux femmes faces à lui étaient bien plus mortel que tout ce que les Avengers avaient pu affronter jusqu'ici.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as encore fait ?! S'énerva Laura en plissant des yeux vers lui.

Il leva les mains, la bouche ouverte d'indignation.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais forcément fait quelque chose ?! D'où c'est de _ma_ faute ?! S'outra-t-il d'une voix perçante.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Tasha soupira et enlaça la femme légèrement plus grande et se glissa contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Sans le quitter du regard, Laura renifla et passa ses bras autour de la veuve noir, la serrant fort malgré son ventre bien rond, et sa main se perdit dans les cheveux roux de Tasha. Puis elle plissa des yeux et grimaça quand elle aperçut la plaie que Clint avait sur son flanc, qui saignait toujours. L'agent retint un soupire et leva les mains vers elle, comme pour calmer un animal enragé.

\- Laura, ma chérie, calme-toi. Ne va pas t'énerver pour quelques égratignures, d'accord ? Le stress est mauvais pour le bébé, dit-il doucement, espérant sincèrement qu'elle n'allait pas mal le prendre.

Ce fut comme si elle avait eut besoin de l'entendre dire pour se calmer, puisqu'elle se dégonfla contre Tasha - qui s'était peut-être endormie contre elle au vu de la situation, silencieuse et immobile, le visage enfouis dans son cou - et soupira. Elle leva le bras et fit un geste un peu fatigué vers lui. Il sourit doucement et se rapprocha pour avoir son câlin, celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il eût passé le perron de la maison. Passant un bras autour des épaules de la femme, il soupira de soulagement et embrassa doucement sa joue.

\- Bonjour, Laura, dit-il d'une petite voix fatiguée.

\- Si tu t'inquiétais tant de ma santé, tu aurais pu éviter de ramener tout votre _crew_ , et surtout aussi mal en point, lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus légère qu'auparavant.

Il se détacha avec un rire un peu gêné et résista à la tentation de lever la main pour se frotter la nuque. Il fit la moue et embrassa son front.

\- Désolé, Lau', murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Sa main passa sur l'épaule de Tasha, qui ne réagit pas, toujours plongée dans la chaleur de Laura, et se tourna vers ledit _crew_.

\- Les gars, dit-il délicatement avec un petit sourire fière, une main sur l'épaule de la femme enceinte. Je vous présente Laura.

Les autres les regardaient d'un air totalement vide, et Laura sourit en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je connais chacun de vos noms, dit-elle en les saluant d'un signe de tête, sa main caressant toujours la tête de Tasha.

Ce fut Tony - surprenant, vraiment - qui lui offrit un sourire un peu pincé.

\- Enchanté nous aussi. Désolé, nous étions un peu occupé à ignorer totalement votre existence, commenta-t-il en lançant un regard à Clint.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se détacha de Laura.

\- Fury nous a aidé garder ses informations silencieuses et hors des fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D. Officiellement cet endroit n'existe pas, et on aimerait que ça reste ainsi, expliqua-t-il avant qu'un sourire ne barre son visage.

Dans l'escalier, un clavardage aussi bruyant qu'une horde d'éléphants.

\- Et voilà les renforts, murmura-t-il en s'avançant.

Il se pencha en se calant sur ses appuis et bien lui en prit, puisque Lila et Cooper débarquèrent pour se jeter dans ses jambes, et il les réceptionna avec un sourire.

\- Oncle Clint ! Hurla Lila en s'accrochant à lui comme le petit singe qu'elle était, la bouche contre son oreille et les bras fermement serrés autour de son cou.

Cooper, désormais trop grand pour que Clint puisse le soulever lui aussi, avait ses bras autour de sa taille et serrait fort. Il tremblait un peu, et Clint se demanda un instant, inquiet, si le garçon avait regardé les informations. Il n'espérait vraiment pas et... Oui. Oui, il était un optimiste dans l'âme, d'accord ?

Il embrassa doucement les cheveux de Cooper et se redressa pour bercer les enfants contre lui.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué, petits monstres. Regardez qui j'ai ramené à la maison, déclara-t-il ensuite en se tournant un peu, lui qui avait caché la vision aux enfants avec son corps.

Lila cria contre son oreille - aïe - et se débattit pour se défaire des bas de Clint pour sauter au sol et décoller à toute vitesse.

\- Мама ! * Hurla presque Lila en courant vers Laura.

Tasha s'était enfin détachée de la femme enceinte et souriait tendrement en mettant genoux au sol pour réceptionner sa fille dans ses bras grands ouverts, invitant Cooper à les rejoindre.

\- Моя любовь*, soupira-t-elle de contentement contre les cheveux de son fils, qui serra très fort sa mère contre lui, étouffant presque sa petite sœur dans le processus.

\- Des minis-agents... S'étonna Tony derrière Clint avec un sourire dans la voix.

Une main dans le creux de ses reins, Laura se rapprocha de l'archer avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres en observant Tasha tenir les enfants contre elle alors que Lila piaillait en russe ce que sa мама avait manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venu. Malheureusement pour eux, Tasha était celle qui avait le plus de mission, Clint était bien plus souvent à la ferme qu'elle, et même si les enfants comprenaient le travail, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils ne la manquaient pas. Laura soupira à côté de Clint et porta une main à son ventre rebondit. Clint l'observa et se rapprocha.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hm... Ça bouge beaucoup là-dedans, s'amusa-t-elle avec un soupire et un regard fatigué.

\- Je peux... ? Lui demanda-t-il en tendant les mains vers elle et elle sourit en hochant la tête.

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondi de la femme et s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois du petit coup qu'il sentit contre sa main.

\- Alors, comment se porte le petit Francis ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire à la future mère.

Cette dernière grimaça et lui envoya un sourire désolé.

\- En fait... Francheska va parfaitement bien, avoua-t-elle.

Clint ouvrit la bouche et regarda la boule qu'était le ventre de Laura. Doucement, il se pencha et fusilla le nombril du regard.

\- Traîtresse, marmonna-t-il à la petite boule qui n'était pas encore née.

Laura rit légèrement, mais Clint entendit parfaitement le rire de Tasha dans les cheveux de sa fille. Il se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et la fusilla du regard.

\- Et toi, tu savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'exclama-t-il.

Tasha releva le nez de ses enfants et se redressa un peu difficilement, touchant toujours les petits d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à être là à l'échographie, susurra-t-elle avec un sourire pincé.

\- Mais... J'étais en mission ! Se défendit-il.

\- Arrête de faire le bébé, Oncle Clint ! Intervint Lila en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oh mon dieu, mini réplique de Romanov !

Clint tourna la tête pour sourire d'un air amusé et complice à Tony, qui observait la petite fille d'un air presque paniqué.

Et ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Puis que les enfants semblèrent ne réaliser qu'à ce moment-là qui il y avait dans le salon.

\- Stop ! Clamèrent Natasha et Clint d'une même voix.

Lila s'arrêta de bouger, la jambe encore debout, et Cooper garda la bouche ouverte. Les deux enfants regardèrent Tasha, Clint puis Laura, mais cette dernière se retira de la conversation avec un sourire et en levant les mains, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Quelques règles avant tout ! Commença Clint.

\- Premièrement, Cooper, Monsieur Rodgers est trop gentil pour dire quoique ce soit, alors tu peux prendre une photo avec lui, mais non seulement, tu ne l'épuises pas, mais tu gardes ta photo pour toi, c'est clair ? Continua Tasha en haussant un sourcil.

Cooper hocha vivement la tête, tout le corps presque vibrant d'impatience de s'approcher du si grand Capitain America. Pff, ces enfants n'avaient aucun goût, l'arc et les flèches étaient tellement mieux !

\- Ensuite, Lila. Deux règles pour toi.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi moi, j'en ai deux et pas Cooper ?! S'indigna la fillette.

\- Parce qu'on te connaît, répondirent les trois adultes d'une même voix, et Tony se moqua du regard amusé qu'ils se lancèrent et de la moue de la petite fille.

\- Premièrement, commença Clint.

\- Tu ne vas pas ennuyer le Docteur Banner pour avoir la chance de voir le Hulk, termina Natasha en la regardant.

\- Mais, мама-

\- Lila.

La fillette se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis soupira avant de hocher la tête.

\- Et enfin, miss intelligente, je suis sûr que tu es plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir demander tout un tas de chose que je ne comprends pas à Monsieur Stark, mais évite de l'épuiser, d'accord ? Termina Clint avec un regard entendu avec l'enfant.

\- Mais, Oncle Clint... Se plaignit de nouveau la petite fille, mais le regard que Tasha posa sur elle lui arracha un soupir résigné. D'accord, marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Clint esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna un tout petit peu.

\- Et surtout, vous laissez maman et мама fêter leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit, s'amusa-t-il au dépens de sa meilleure amie.

Lila gloussa un peu et Cooper renifla un rire alors que la femme rousse lui envoyait un de ses regards les plus noirs, et l'insulta en russe à mi-voix en se rapprochant de Laura pour passer ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Мама, tu as dit un gros mot, s'amusa Lila.

\- Ton idiot d'Oncle Clint le mérite, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire doux vers sa fille.

Puis elle lança un regard encore plus noir à Clint, signa quelque chose que l'agent ne traduira jamais à voix haute - bon dieu, quel langage ! - et tira une Laura riant tendrement pour quitter la pièce et en effet, se retrouver.

.*.

Natasha avala difficilement sa salive en fermant les yeux.

Elle aimait leur ferme. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé un endroit. D'un autre côté, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu un endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler Maison. Avant la ferme, cette idée était un concept onirique un peu inconnu. Maintenant, elle était atteinte du truc Pavlovien là. La ferme était pour elle un endroit totalement différent du reste, où elle se sentait en sécurité comme nul part ailleurs - alors que réellement, les systèmes de sécurité de la tour Stark étaient à la pointe de la technologie alors que la ferme n'avait... Rien.

Toujours était-il que même si elle le désirait, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se détendre ici. La ferme sentait la maison, sentait Laura, Lila et Cooper, une pointe de Clint aussi, mais eh, c'était aussi sa ferme après tout. Mais ça sentait la sécurité, comme elle n'avait jamais sentit autre part qu'en nettoyant et prenant soin de ses poignards et autres couteaux. Mais non, ici, c'était... C'était la Maison.

\- Aïe ! Sursauta-t-elle et Laura se pencha pour embrasser doucement son épaule.

\- Désolé, mon cœur, s'excusa-t-elle.

Natasha ne dit rien, mordant la plainte de douleur qui menaçait pourtant de quitter sa bouche.

Voilà, c'était ça le plus gros problème. Allongée sur le lit de leur chambre, elle laissait Laura nettoyer et panser la plaie qui se trouvait le long de ses côtes. Ce n'était rien, qu'une égratignure qui ne saignait déjà plus. Elle avait connu des blessures plus importantes, plus dangereuses que ça, mais dans la sécurité de la maison, de sa maison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir assez à l'aise pour montrer qu'elle avait un peu mal - rien qu'un peu, l'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie faisait plus mal que la plaie en elle-même. Consciencieuse et concentrée, Laura était assise au bord du lit, penchée au-dessus de son si gros ventre si joli à regarder et à toucher, et faisait un travail de pro. Laura était vraiment la meilleure.

La femme enceinte sourit et se redressa, un coton un peu taché de sang dans la main.

\- Voilà, tout beau, tout propre, commenta-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se pencher, mais son ventre l'en empêcha. Elle grogna et attrapa plutôt la main de Natasha pour embrasser doucement ses phalanges.

\- Merci Дорогая*, murmura doucement l'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D en bougeant sa main pour caresser sa joue.

Laura sourit et embrassa son pouce près de ses lèvres et sa main posée sur son estomac caressa doucement les muscles fins qui ressortaient tout de même malgré le fait qu'elle soit totalement au repos.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit-elle gentiment. Clint va s'occuper de nourrir et de distraire tes amis.

Natasha se tendit sous l'appellation et Laura fronça un peu les sourcils en le sentant.

\- Tash ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Rien, marmonna l'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D en détournant le regard.

Elle sentit le regard de Laura sur son profil et sa main quitta son ventre, la faisant se tendre encore plus. Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'elle désirait pourtant très fort, mais Laura la connaissait mieux que personne.

\- Tu m'aideras à me redresser après. Je suis une véritable baleine échouée dès que je m'allonge, s'amusa doucement la femme en faisant le tour du lit pour batailler avec son corps trop gros pour elle.

Elle arriva pourtant à s'installer sur le lit après avoir viré les oreillers, et Natasha lâcha un petit bruit de gorge content qu'elle ne put réprimer en bougeant sur le lit pour se rapprocher. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la boule du ventre de Laura, et la petite bouille à l'intérieur lui donna un coup de pied joyeux. Tasha se rapprocha encore plus, souriant en sentant la petite chose si vivante dans le corps de cette femme exceptionnelle, et déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Laura.

\- Arrête, gronda-t-elle doucement. Tu es magnifique.

Laura rit un peu plus fort.

\- Tu as vraiment un souci à tant m'aimer me voir enceinte, s'amusa-t-elle en tournant la tête pour la regarder, un grand sourire amoureux sur les lèvres.

Natasha haussa les épaules et posa son menton sur son épaule en passant sa main sous le t-shirt de maternité de Laura pour toucher directement sa peau, soupirant intérieurement de contentement.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Tu es une femme magnifique, et enceinte, tu es radieuse, murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque contrit.

Laura bougea le bras pour attraper sa main sous son t-shirt et enlaça leurs doigts.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Tash, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Le ventre de Natasha se contracta de plaisir et elle ne chercha pas à réprimer son sourire.

\- Mais c'est moi qui t'ai manqué le plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ah non ! Ça, je ne crois pas Madame ! Argumenta Laura en fronçant les sourcils, lui envoyant un faux regard noir.

Natasha se passa la langue sur les lèvres en s'amusant que cette conversation, qu'elles avaient à chaque fois que Natasha pouvait rentrer à la maison, et se redressa un peu pour regarder Laura, magnifique ainsi allongée dans leur lit, la regardant avec des yeux brillant d'un amour qui ne semblait pas s'essouffler malgré toutes ces années. Nat soupira un peu et se pencha pour faire doucement glisser ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme en un baiser papillon léger.

\- Я не могу жить без тебя *... Lui chuchota-t-elle comme un secret bien gardé.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura Laura en l'attirant à elle.

Natasha soupira de plaisir et se permit de fermer les yeux, frissonnant un peu en sentant un petit coup de vent caresser la peau nue de son dos. Elle était trop bien installée pour bouger. Laura était chaude contre elle, elle sentant tellement bon ; et puis c'était sa femme qui était, ce n'était pas comme si ses coéquipiers allaient rentrer dans leur chambre. Alors, haussant mentalement les épaules, elle abandonne l'idée de remettre un t-shirt et se terra un peu plus contre Laura, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Sa femme rit doucement et alors que Natasha lui laissait enrouler ses épaules de son bras, sa main se mit à dessiner des arabesques entre ses omoplates, remontant le long de sa nuque pour ensuite redescendre, jouant délicatement avec les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, hypnotisant assez Natasha pour que cette dernière tombe raide dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

.*.

Lila passa doucement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Sur le lit de la chambre de ses parents, sa maman dormait profondément en tenant contre elle sa мама. Cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre à moitié par-dessus sa maman, la tête sur sa poitrine avec un bras passé sous son ventre et une jambe balancée sur celles de sa maman, un gros câlin fatigué qu'elle donnait à sa maman, mais aussi à sa petite sœur toujours dans son ventre.

La petite fille entra dans la chambre en silence et ferma tout doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là, parce que ces deux mamans étaient toutes les deux très fatiguées - мама à protéger le monde et maman en créant du monde -, mais мама lui avait beaucoup manqué. Oncle Clint était gentil, était même le meilleur - bon, après Hulk et Monsieur Tony Stark était juste derrière lui - mais мама n'était pas souvent à la maison. Et même si elle et Cooper savaient que c'était leur Oncle Clint qui avait donné la graine d'un papa qui sert à faire les bébés, ce n'était pas leur papa, c'était leur oncle. Ils n'avaient pas de papa, ils avaient deux mamans trop cools.

Lila regarda le lit en essayant de comprendre comment aller s'allonger avec elles sans les déranger. Le t-shirt de sa maman était remonté jusque sous ses seins et la main de sa мама était posée sur sa peau, et Lila vit le ventre bouger. Elle fit rapidement le tour du lit pour se rapprocher de sa maman et se pencha tout contre le ventre pour faire un bisou léger là où il y avait une bosse.

\- Chut сестренка*, murmura-t-elle. Maman et мама font dodo, reste tranquille.

La bosse disparue et la petite fille sourit doucement en caressant le ventre rond de sa maman.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup сестренка. Tu vas voir, on va beaucoup s'amuser toutes les deux. Et même si Cooper est un garçon, il est cool, parce qu'il ressemble à Oncle Clint, lui expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant au-dessus du ventre. Et puis tu verras, мама et Oncle Clint ont ramené Monsieur Stark et le Docteur Banner ! Tu vas être un peu petite pour construire des trucs comme moi, mais je suis sûre que si on leur demande, ils vont être d'accord pour nous apprendre quand tu seras plus grande.

Satisfaite de son raisonnement, elle hocha vivement la tête, elle se redressa et vit que sa мама était réveillée et la regardait avec des yeux fatigués. La petite fille posa ses mains sur sa bouche et se sentit rougir.

\- Pardon мама, je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Mais sa мама ne fit que sourire et bougea sur le lit en ouvrant les bras.

\- Viens là, котенка*, murmura мама.

Lila sourit et alla au pied du lit pour remonter à quatre pattes sur le matelas et se glissa entre ses deux mamans. Les bras de sa мама se refermèrent sur elle et Lila fredonna de contentement quand elle embrassa son front.

\- Où est ton frère ? S'enquit мама dans un murmure.

\- Il aide Oncle Clint à faire à manger, répondit Lila en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant contre la poitrine de sa мама.

Cette dernière caressa doucement ses cheveux et Lila bailla en sentant ses yeux papillonner. Elle n'était plus un bébé qui avait besoin d'une sieste, mais l'excitation de voire мама à la maison, Oncle Clint et tous les Avengers retombait et elle était un peu fatiguée. Et puis, мама sentait bon, et même si elle ne se rappelait plus trop de quand elle était bébé, maman lui avait dit qu'elle s'était toujours endormit plus facilement quand c'était мама qui lui chantait une berceuse russe en la tenant dans ses bras. Et là, c'était comme si elle avait de nouveau quatre ans, et elle avait moins de dix ans. Cooper ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait fait une sieste après tout.

\- Mама ? Marmonna-t-elle avant de véritablement s'endormir.

\- Oui котенка ? Murmura cette dernière en caressant ses cheveux, la berçant vers les portes du sommeil.

\- J'aurais le droit de montrer le robot que j'ai fait à Monsieur Stark tout à l'heure ? Demanda la petite fille d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne lui aies pas encore montré.

\- Mais tu es là, Monsieur Stark peu attendre, bouda la petite fille.

Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois et ne réalisa pas trop que sa мама riait contre ses cheveux. Elle bougea et lui embrassa carrément le front.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait beaucoup et pourra même te montrer comment t'améliorer. Mais maintenant, dors mon cœur, murmura doucement sa мама contre sa peau, et Lila fredonna avant de s'endormir à son tour.

.*.

Clint soupira de contentement en enfilant une de ses chemises en flanelle. Aha, il était un véritable cliché. À peine arrivé dans leur ferme, il ne se sentait à l'aise que dans ses chemises à carreaux bleues, rouges, même vertes quelques fois. Enfin, sa préférée était la violette et lilas - Clint aimait le violet - offerte par Lila et Cooper pour la dernière fête des oncles - il avait beau être leur géniteur, il n'était pas leur père, les enfants savaient et étaient d'accord avec ça, alors la fête des pères était pour eux la fête des oncles, et ça convenait à tout le monde.

Après une telle journée, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de la crasse et de la poussière, et même s'il était mieux que Laura, infirmière de son état, jette un coup d'œil à cette vilaine blessure qu'il avait au flanc, Clint avait apprit depuis longtemps à se soigner lui-même, et ça pouvait attendre qu'elle se réveille - Clint était pratiquement sûr qu'elle et Natasha s'étaient toutes les deux endormies ensembles. Et ce ne serait pas lui qui irait les réveiller, il l'avait fait une seule fois et _oh mon dieu_ , plus jamais.

Détendu comme seul cet endroit idyllique - _qui était le leur_ \- pouvait lui permettre d'être, il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, où son équipe était, toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Il leur avait dit de se détendre, mais il semblait que c'était assez difficile pour eux. Alors Clint se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et quand les yeux des Avengers se posèrent sur lui, il leva les habits qu'il avait en main.

\- Je vous propose d'aller vous débarbouiller et de vous changer. Rien ne peut nous atteindre ici, vous pouvez vous détendre, leur apprit-il en tendant des jeans un peu usés certes, mais propres, ainsi que des t-shirts à Rodgers, Banner, Thor et Tony.

Il espérait _sincèrement_ que les t-shirts allaient être assez grands pour les carrures imposantes de Thor et Rodgers. Le dieu du Tonnerre parut surprit en prenant presque respectueusement les habits.

\- Oh... Merci ami Clint. C'est... C'est très gentil, dit-il d'une voix humble.

Clint haussa les épaules, parce que vraiment, ce n'était rien ; et Tony éclata de rire. L'archer le regarda et esquissa un sourire en voyant le t-shirt à l'effigie d'Iron Man. Ce n'était même pas fait exprès, il avait pris les premiers habits qui traînaient dans son placard, que des choses confortables parce qu'il était à la maison.

\- Tu remercieras Lila, c'est elle qui me l'a offert, commenta-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Justifie-toi, je sais que je suis ton préféré, commenta le génie avec un clin d'œil.

Thor rit, de même que Banner, et même Rodgers esquissa un sourire amusé. Juste comme ça, avec l'aide d'une de leur piques dont Clint et Tony avaient l'habitude, ils avaient détendu l'atmosphère.

\- Il y a deux salles de bain, une en bas et une en haut. Arrangez-vous pour savoir qui y va en premier, il y a des serviettes propres sous les lavabos, expliqua Clint en regardant autour de lui. Est-ce que vous avez vu Cooper ?

\- Je crois que nous avons impressionné le garçon, il a disparu dans votre cuisine, lui apprit le dieu du tonnerre, et Clint acquiesça.

\- Je vais terminer la bouffe, leur apprit-il et disparu à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il trouva Cooper figé devant le frigo d'ouvert, le regard dans le vide, et esquissa un sourire en se rapprochant pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Le garçon sursauta et Clint ricana. Cooper fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes - heureusement, pas du côté qui était blessé.

\- C'pas drôle, Oncle Clint, marmonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir tout comme sa mère.

Clint frissonna un peu, parce que Natasha n'avait pas le droit d'apprendre à ses enfants à fusiller aussi bien les gens du regard, et secoua la tête pour cacher son trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bonhomme ? S'étonna-t-il un peu.

Cooper s'agita, et Clint revit pendant un instant le petit bonhomme de cinq ans qui courait partout avec sa cape sur les épaules.

\- Mais... Tu es rentré à la maison avec les Avengers ! Et tu veux leur faire des sandwiches au fromage ?! Clama-t-il.

\- Hey ! Mes sandwichs sont délicieux, je te ferais dire ! Rétorqua Clint, amusé par la situation.

\- Oncle Clint, ce sont les _Avengers_! Il y a Anthony Stark dedans, un des gars les plus riches de la terre qui peut se payer un restaurant cinq étoiles tous les trois jours, et quand je dis se payer, je veux dire _acheter le restaurant_ , et le dieu Thor, qui est un dieu et un Prince, et toi, tu veux leur faire des sandwichs au fromage grillé ? Se plaignit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clint rit, et d'autant plus quand Cooper fit un bond au ciel quand retentit de l'entrée de la cuisine :

 _\- Oh god_ , est-ce qu'on parle de fromage grillé ?! J'ai les papilles qui chantent d'ici ! Clama Tony en rentrant dans la cuisine comme en territoire conquis.

Cooper rougit d'autant plus et redevint le petit garçon timide.

\- M'sieur Stark... Marmonna-t-il.

Tony secoua la main.

\- Oh non, pas de ça. Moi, c'est Tony. Monsieur Stark, c'est mon père, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Clint ne dit rien quant à ce sourire assez pincé et assez forcé qu'il offrit un garçon, ayant compris depuis quelque temps déjà que la relation entre Tony et son père n'avait jamais été au beau fixe. Il faut dire aussi que Rodgers n'aidait pas vraiment à toujours lui parler de lui et de les comparer... Capitain America était peut-être un gars bien, mais pas très délicat et quelques fois un peu inconscient.

\- D'accord, T-Tony...

Cooper déglutit avec difficulté, tout rougissant qu'il était, et marmonna que son pauvre jeune coeur ne pouvait pas supporter autant de célébrité dans la même maison.

\- Je te rappelle que je fais partit de ce groupe de célébrités, commenta Clint avec un sourire en commençant a préparer ses fameux sandwichs.

Cooper se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil non impressionné - tellement de Natasha en lui, brrr.

 _\- Duh_. T'es juste l'Oncle Clint, commenta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

L'archer porta la main à son cœur en lâchant un bruit de douleur.

\- Aoutch... T'es dur... Se plaignit-il, et Cooper releva le nez en reniflant d'un air supérieur - _Oh mon dieu, Laura !_

Clint gronda et lui envoya un torchon propre dans la tête.

\- Allez, fuis ma colère, petit monstre ! Va voir où est Lila et essaye de savoir si tes mères sont réveillées.

Le garçon hocha la tête et commença à partir.

\- Mais si elles dorment, ne les réveille pas ! Lui cria-t-il, sauf que Cooper était déjà en train de courir dans les escaliers.

Clint soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, envoyant une prière silencieuse à Laura qui avait fait un travail fabuleux avec les enfants en les élevant presque seule - Natasha aussi, mais elle était souvent en mission - mais que _damn_ , elle avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Eh bien, voilà une jolie petite famille que vous avez là, Katniss, commenta Tony.

Clint lui jeta un coup d'œil - il avait presque oublié qu'il était là, ayant laissé ses instincts de défense à l'entrée de la ferme - et hocha la tête en commençant l'encas qu'il avait promis à l'équipe.

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec Natasha cependant, termina Tony.

Clint faillit en faire tomber son assiette.

\- Whooooho, deux secondes, on rembobine, _quoi_ ? S'étonna Clint en se tournant vers lui.

Tony était adossé à un des comptoirs de la cuisine, la hanche pressée contre la faïence et les bras croisés sur son torse. Le génie haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un fervent défenseur de la cause amitié homme/femme, commenta-t-il juste comme ça.

Clint renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer... Qu'on est un trouple ? S'étonna-t-il en le regardant.

Tony ne répondit pas et Clint soupira d'un air amusé. Il se retourna pour continuer à préparer à manger. C'était vrai que Natasha et lui étaient proches, mais non. Il la considérait plus comme une sœur qui savait beaucoup trop de choses gênantes à son sujet.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Natasha et moi, déclara-t-il. Et encore moins entre Laura et moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose, mais dès que Natasha est arrivée, pfiou, je n'existais plus, fit-il mine de se plaindre d'un air si triste et très déçut.

Tony ricana un instant et l'observa en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je dois avouer que ça sent l'histoire croustillante, Legolas. Je suis une commère, raconte, ordonna-t-il presque en se rapprochant pour tenter de prendre un des sandwichs que Clint venait de terminer.

Ce dernier frappa sa main de sa spatule et lui fit signe de reculer en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant, agitant la spatule devant lui.

\- Arrière, mécréant ! Menaça-t-il en se mettant stratégiquement entre les sandwichs et le voleur, qui gloussa.

L'archer se concentra un moment sur la nourriture en évitant de penser au regard teinter d'espoir que Tony posait sur lui depuis qu'il avait entendu le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Nat, Laura et lui.

Il n'allait pas le cacher, il se passait _quelque chose_ entre Tony et lui depuis quelque temps déjà. Ça avait commencé avec des vannes, des petites pics sans méchanceté, et ça avait graduellement dérivé vers autre chose, et Clint aimait bien cette idée. Parce qu'il n'allait pas se mentir, Tony était tout à fait son type d'hommes. Il avait souvent passé des soirées potins avec Laura, à manger du pop-corns et à donner des notes aux célébrités qui passaient à la télé, et Stark avait toujours eut une très bonne note de sa part, bien avant qu'il le connaisse personnellement, avant l'Afghanistan, quand il était encore un coureur de jupons. Quand il l'avait rencontré en personne, il était encore avec Pepper ; sauf que maintenant, c'était fini entre eux depuis l'histoire du Mandarin. Maintenant, il était toujours un flirt sur pattes, mais Clint et lui gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre, et...

Hm.

Pourquoi ils se retrouvaient avec Ultron sur les bras ? C'était pourtant si bien partit...

\- Toc toc, HandsomeIronMan appelle KatnissLegolasSusan, ricana Tony en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

Clint ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, fronçant plutôt les sourcils pour le regarder.

\- ... Susan ?

C'en était un nouveau, ça... Tony le regarda, le jugea d'un simple regard et soupira, déçut.

\- Narnia, Katniss. Il faut vraiment que tu révises tes classiques, marmonna-t-il d'un ton faussement dédaigneux.

Clint secoua la tête, doucement amusé, et termina de préparer les encas. Il donna deux assiettes à Tony et géra les trois autres pour les amener dans le salon. Thor et Rodgers avaient disparu, et Banner était apparemment déjà passé par la douche puisqu'il portait les habits propres que lui avait prêté Clint, enfoncé dans le canapé avec un air fatigué sur le visage. Clint aimait bien le scientifique malgré son petit souci de colère et lui donna une assiette avec un petit sourire amicale. Banner le remercia comme s'il lui avait donné la réponse à la grande question de l'univers - 42 pour ceux que ça intéressait - et gémit en cœur avec Tony, les deux hommes venant de prendre une bouchée.

\- _Oh my_ , pourquoi tu nous as caché ce pouvoir ?! S'étonna Tony en lui lançant un regard faussement blessé.

Le nez dans son sandwich, Banner hocha vivement la tête.

\- C'est délicieux Clint, merci infiniment.

L'archer se frotta un peu la nuque en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil après avoir ramené de l'eau et des verres, et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste des sandwichs, hein...

Bon, c'était vrai qu'ils étaient délicieux. Ça faisait toujours plaisir à entendre, mais Clint était un tout petit peu timide...

\- Bon allé, père castor. Ne te fais pas prier, raconte, demanda de nouveau Tony en prenant une nouvelle bouchée en le regardant.

\- Raconter quoi ? S'enquit Banner en fronçant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

\- Comment Katniss peut se transformer aussi facilement en bûcheron, commenta le génie en faisant un signe de tête vers Clint.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et renifla.

\- Eh, ne critique pas mes chemises, elles sont belles d'abord !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, s'amusa Tony avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

L'archer secoua la tête alors que Banner ricanait doucement, ayant été plusieurs fois témoin de ce genre de flirt entre eux-deux.

\- Hm ! Intervint Tony en sautant presque sur place, son assiette en équilibre précaire sur son genou. Vous croyez que ça va prendre combien de temps avant que Rogers comprenne que ce n'est pas avec Clint qu'est... euh... Laura, c'est ça ?

Clint hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, et Banner rit un peu plus.

\- Oh, je veux voir sa tête quand il va comprendre, s'amusa-t-il.

Puis il réfléchit un instant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Natasha lesbienne, commenta-t-il en réfléchissant.

Clint avala pour répondre, mais Banner continua, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

\- Quoique... Je ne l'ai pas imaginé hétéro non plus... En fait, je crois que je la voyais asexuelle...

Il se gratta le menton en semblant réfléchir furieusement, amusant Clint.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es surtout posé la question ? Demanda-t-il, s'amusant vraiment au dépens de sa meilleure amie - mais ce qu'elle ignorait... ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Clint.

Banner cligna des yeux et le regarda.

\- ... Bah non en fait...

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son sandwich. Clint se doutait que Tony n'allait pas tarder à revenir un peu plus à la charge et engloutit la fin de son sandwich pour le regarder. Le génie observait la maison d'un air absent, mâchonnant son propre sandwich sans vraiment y penser.

\- Un denier pour tes pensées, intervint Clint en poussant sa jambe de son pied.

L'autre homme sortit de ses pensées et le regarda.

\- Désolé. J'essayais juste de comprendre comment elles s'étaient rencontrées.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Est-ce que Laura est une ancienne espionne reconvertie, mit au vert après avoir été poursuivie des années par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et qu'elle s'est sut finie quand elle a apprit que la Veuve Noire s'était lancée à sa poursuite et que ça a été un tel coup de foudre qu'elle s'est mise à la retraite pour profiter de son idylle avec la femme la plus intouchable des États-Unis ? S'imagina-t-il comme un gamin devant une histoire de super-héros.

Clint ne pus s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire en s'imaginant Laura criminelle internationale.

\- Maaais, te moque pas, c'est une très bonne histoire ! Bouda le génie en lui donnant à son tour un coup dans la jambe.

\- Désolé, c'est juste... Non. Pas du tout. C'est une très bonne histoire, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la leur. Pour faire cours, Laura est mon ancienne voisine de palier, expliqua-t-il en déposant son assiette sur la table basse.

\- Oooouh, ça a l'air encore plus croustillant comme ça ! Commenta Tony.

Le génie délaissa lui aussi son assiette désormais vide et se rapprocha du fauteuil en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, comme un vrai môme. Clint sourit un peu lorsque Tony se tourna vers lui pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains.

\- Raaaaaconte, supplia-t-il avec une moue sur les lèvres.

L'archer renifla et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'habitais à Boston depuis quelque temps. Ça faisait à peine un an que j'avais été récupéré par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et ils m'ont envoyé m'occuper d'une criminelle.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Banner hocher la tête. Natasha et lui leur avait déjà dit comment ils s'étaient rencontré, que Clint avait été envoyé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. pour l'éliminer, mais que lui avait préféré la ramener dans sa valise aux États-Unis pour la faire employer par la même agence.

\- À l'époque, Laura ne savait pas exactement ce que je faisais comme travail. Elle m'avait déjà vu revenir avec plusieurs blessures plus ou moins visibles, elle avait déduit que j'étais militaire dans des forces spéciales, ou quelque chose comme ça, comme elle disait à l'époque. On s'entraidait entre voisins, je réparais ses fuites si je n'étais pas en mission - on habitait un immeuble minable - et elle me partageait sa nourriture. Elle était encore qu'étudiante pour devenir infirmière, mais elle n'hésitait pas à me rafistoler quand j'en avais besoin. Et un jour, je suis rentré à l'appartement avec Natasha.

Il ricana en secouant la tête.

\- Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. Il faut dire qu'on était salement amochés tous les deux, s'amusa-t-il du souvenir. Mais bon, elle n'a rien dit et nous a soigné. Elle s'est occupée de nous comme une vraie mère poule... Ou une vraie lionne. Gare, à celui qui lui désobéit.

Il exagéra son frisson, et les deux hommes se moquèrent de lui.

\- Ooooh, faîtes les malins, mais dites vous qu'entre la colère de Tasha et celle de Laura, ce n'est pas à celle que vous penser dont il faut s'inquiéter ! Affirma-t-il.

Il sursauta presque quand, trop prit dans son explication, il n'avait pas entendu ni vu quelqu'un descendre, et la taloche à l'arrière de la tête que lui infligea Natasha lui arracha une plainte de douleur.

\- Aïïïïïeuh... Chougna-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux être aussi mortelle que ma femme, дебилы, susurra Natasha en lui lançant un regard froid.

Clint sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un sandwich avant de me tuer ? Hm ? Lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

L'assassin surentraînée qu'était Natasha croisa lentement les bras sur son torse et ne fit que l'observer. Clint hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, tu veux un sandwich, sourit-il de toutes ses dents, faussement crispé.

Il disparut rapidement dans la cuisine, sentant le regard perçant de l'assassin parfaitement entraînée sur sa nuque.

.*.

Natasha renifla intérieurement, ravie de l'effet qu'elle continuait d'avoir sur son meilleur ami, malgré le fait qu'elle était dans un t-shirt rose pâle appartenant à Laura et un pantalon de pyjama léger.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Natasha ?

La femme décroisa les bras et se tourna vers Banner pour hocher la tête.

\- Je vais bien, Docteur Banner, merci, dit-elle simplement.

C'était étrange. Encore quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait été très tendue, très mal à l'aise, presque malade que l'homme, qui pouvait se transformer en Hulk en un clin d'œil et détruire la maison de la cave au grenier, se trouve dans sa maison, avec ses enfants si près. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait aussi bien le médecin... Ça ne la dérangeait plus tant que ça.

Peut-être même qu'elle... _l'appréciait_. Incroyable.

Sortant soudainement de ses pensées, elle cligna des yeux en réalisant quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Stark, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et le trouva en train de la regarder d'un drôle d'air. Elle haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Quoi ?

Le génie cligna des paupières comme s'il était perdu.

\- ... C'est rose, dit-il.

Natasha baissa son regard sur sa personne.

\- Tu portes... Du rose. Ça fait bizarre. Tu as l'air presque humaine, commenta l'homme avec de l'humour dans la voix.

Natasha renifla et le pointa du doigt.

\- Ne va pas croire n'importe quoi, Stark, le prévint-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme de fer leva les mains en secouant la tête, outré.

\- Je n'oserais jamais ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une femme aimante et deux magnifiques enfants que tu es du commun des mortels, voyons. Tu es fait d'un tout autre matériau, je le sais bien.

Natasha hocha la tête, contente qu'il ne l'oublie pas, et les deux esquissèrent un léger sourire rapide, se comprenant.

Après tout, Natasha ne s'était découverte vivante qu'en rencontrant Laura, et Stark... eh bien, les Stark sont faits de fer et de rien d'autre. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, d'une certaine manière.

\- Lady Natasha !

L'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. se retourna et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant Thor, dieu du tonnerre, rentré dans son salon en essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette, portant des habits de Clint, dont les coutures hurlaient à la libération tant elles étaient tendues. Elle était sûre que si le dieu faisait un geste un peu trop brusque, Clint pourra dire adieu à ce t-shirt.

\- Votre demeure est des plus agréables, et merci beaucoup pour l'eau chaude, ce fut une véritable aubaine ! Clama le dieu avec un grand sourire vers elle.

Cet homme - enfin, ce mâle - était toujours d'une humeur au beau fixe, ce qui était assez ironique pour le dieu du tonnerre.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, Thor, dit-elle légèrement, et renifla discrètement.

Son ventre, lui, ne fut pas discret, en sentant l'odeur de fromage chaud qui s'échappait de la cuisine, et Thor renifla lui aussi.

\- Hm, quel délicieux parfum ! Qu'est-ce ?

Banner se redressa et attrapa une des assiettes avec deux sandwichs dedans et la lui donna.

\- Clint nous a fait des sandwichs au fromage, et c'est délicieux, déclara le médecin avec un sourire.

Le dieu fredonna de contentement en s'asseyant dans un canapé et alors que Clint revenait avec six sandwichs encore chaud pour elle, Rogers entra dans le salon lui aussi propre et changé, et Thor croquait dans son encas en gémissant de plaisir.

\- Voilà pour toi, sourit Clint en posant sa main sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il à voix plus basse alors que Rogers se faisait une place sur un des canapés, sa propre assiette en main.

Natasha lui lança un regard amical et hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-elle à son tour et se détourna pour remonter les escaliers.

Elle trouva Cooper assit en tailleurs sur le lit en train de parler avec sa mère, qui s'était réveillé le temps que Natasha descende chercher a manger. Contre elle somnolait toujours Lila, la main agrippée au t-shirt de sa mère et l'air toujours d'être dans les bras de Morphée. Natasha ne pus s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en soupirant d'aise, et entra dans la chambre pour rejoindre en fils, s'asseyant elle aussi en tailleurs.

\- Oncle Clint à fait des sandwichs. C'est exceptionnel, et vous n'en avez qu'un chacun, sinon vous n'allez pas manger ce soir, déclara-t-elle en déposant l'assiette devant elle.

Cooper hocha la tête, Lila fredonna de contentement et Laura leva la tête pour embrasser la tempe de sa fille.

\- Clint est un ange, sourit-elle en se laissant retomber dans les oreillers.

Natasha renifla d'un air dédaigneux et marmonna du fait qu'il y avait trop d'hommes dans cette maison.

\- Mама, se plaignit Cooper, la bouche pleine de son sandwich.

Natasha lui donna une pichenette dans le nez.

\- Pas la bouche pleine, Cooper. Je suis déjà assez gentille de te permettre de manger sur mon lit, sachant que tu vas mettre des miettes partout...

Cooper roula des yeux sans rien dire - parce que, bouche pleine - et Nat se pencha pour lui embrasser les cheveux.

\- Et ne t'en fait pas, Coop. Tu seras toujours le seul homme de ma vie, déclara-t-elle tendrement.

Son fils rougit légèrement, visiblement tiraillé entre l'envie de repousser sa мама puisqu'il n'était plus un bébé, et réclamer un câlin, puisque mine de rien, cela faisait un mois que Natasha n'était pas rentrée. Sans en avoir l'air, l'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. bougea sur le lit pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre elle, et mangea son sandwich alors que Laura se redressait sur le matelas pour grignoter elle aussi.

Toute la tension de ces derniers jours s'évapora totalement quand Cooper se laissa aller contre elle, assez pour qu'elle puisse poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne en observant Lila nourrir patiemment sa maman, lui déclarant qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte, parce que sa сестренка prenait beaucoup de place dans son ventre et qu'elle aspirait tout ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Laura la laissait faire, amusée, et partagea avec sa femme un regard amusé.

.

Le soir venu, après que l'équipe des Avengers fut rassasiée avec un petit plat que Laura avait prit plaisir à concocter ; que Lila ai assommé Stark avec tellement de question sur la robotique et l'ingénierie que le génie multimilliardaire était à deux doigts de l'adopter comme sa fille tellement son esprit était, d'après ses dires, brillants ; que Cooper ai réussit à ne plus regarder Rogers avec des étoiles dans les yeux - du moins, seulement toutes les 5 phrases - ; que Natasha, aidée de Clint, ai préparé les deux chambres d'amis qu'ils possédaient dans la ferme pour que Thor et Rogers dorment dans l'une, et Banner et Stark dans l'autre ; quand Clint ai verrouillé la porte de sa chambre après y avoir fait entré Stark comme si Nat ne les avait pas vues et que Natasha ai raconté trois histoires à sa fille, deux câlins à son fils qui refusait toujours de demander parce qu'il n'était plus un bébé, et énormément de baisers, l'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. se laissa enfin tomber sur son lit avec un soupire fatigué.

À côté d'elle, en train de lire un livre sur l'astronomie, Laura rit un peu la voyant s'enfoncer dans le matelas, sur le ventre pour enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Avoir les Avengers à la maison, c'est comme avoir des enfants en plus, commenta Natasha d'une voix fatiguée. Clint et Cooper, les smartass, avec un peu Stark aussi ; Lila et Banner, les esprits calmes mais trop intelligents, avec Stark aussi ; Rogers l'air aussi perdu que Lucky dans ses mauvais jours, et Thor est aussi excité que Lucky quand il voit Clint... Et Stark aussi, d'ailleurs...

Laura rit plus franchement.

\- Je comprends que l'on va adopter Stark, alors ?

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Commenta Natasha en relevant le visage de l'oreiller pour

Sa femme haussa simplement un sourcil en la regardant et Natasha soupira en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Oui... Je crois que oui... Pourquoi Clint ne pas choisir quelqu'un comme... Comme...

Son esprit se vida alors qu'elle essayait de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour Clint, mais rien ne lui venait. Parce que Stark et Clint avaient le même humour claquant et quelques fois démodé, raz des pâquerette, et Natasha soupira d'autant plus en s'imaginant le prochain Thanksgiving. Elle fredonna de contentement quand elle sentit les doigts de Laura passer dans ses cheveux et faire passer ses ongles cours sur son crâne, exactement là où il fallait et- ooooh, les doigts de fées que possédait sa femme... Et elle n'était qu'à elle.

Natasha se laissa bercer par les caresses de Laura avant que sa femme ne bouge un peu sur le matelas, soupirant de frustration. L'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. se redressa avant de s'endormir et embrassa Laura avant de redescendre à la cuisine, faisan un crochet par la salle de bain. Puis elle remonta avec une bouillotte chaude qu'elle glissa dans le creux des reins de sa chérie, qui soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu es un ange, soupira Laura en lui lançant un regard amoureux.

Natasha ne fit que sourire en s'asseyant en tailleur au pied du lit pour mettre les pieds de Laura sur ses genoux et commencer à les masser.

\- _Oh, dear_ , gémit Laura en se prélassant sur le matelas comme un gros chat.

Un gros chat enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, mais un gros chat sexy en plus de cela.

Les doigts de Natasha remontèrent jusqu'aux chevilles de Laura, qu'elle massa consciencieusement en faisant glisser le pantalon lâche qu'elle portait pour dormir jusqu'à ses genoux.

\- Hm, je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Roucoula Laura en pressant son pied dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Une pointe de désir traversa Natasha, qui la réprima en lui offrant un sourire, ne cessant pas de pétrir les muscles fatigué de sa femme enceinte.

\- Est-ce que tu es allée aux toilettes avant de venir te coucher ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix taquine.

Parce que bon, elle pouvait trouver sa femme sexy et désirable comme une déesse quand elle était enceinte, elle n'avait que trop fait les frais d'une envie pressante aggravée par l'excitation. Laura, les pupilles dilatée, hocha vivement la tête en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

\- On doit être tranquille pour encore une heure, commenta-t-elle d'une petite voix serrée.

Natasha sourit et se redressa pour grimper le long du matelas et embrasser sa si jolie femme en passant ses mains le long de ses hanches pour faire glisser le tissu et le retirer. Laura gloussa un peu dans sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ manqué, j'espère que tu en es consciente, marmonna-t-elle ensuite alors que Natasha faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour aller mordiller son cou.

\- J'espère bien, s'amusa l'agente avant de suçoter la peau.

Laura gronda alors que son ventre l'empêchait de tenir sa femme contre elle comme elle le voulait, et Nat se moqua un peu.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, se plaignit-il en tirant sur le tissu du haut de Natasha en essayant de le lui retirer.

La femme rousse sourit et se redressa pour se poser sur les cuisses de Laura et retirer son t-shirt. Les mains de sa femme se posèrent sur ses propres cuisses, ne pouvant atteindre ses hanches sans avoir à se redresser. Elle chercha d'ailleurs à le faire, mais Natasha la repoussa contre les oreillers après l'avoir débarrassé de son propre haut. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, sa langue caressant la sienne et lui arrachant un léger gémissement plaintif. Heureuse de ne pas avoir perdu la main, de savoir parfaitement comment détourner son attention, elle caressa doucement sa poitrine, la parcourant pour la redécouvrir comme au premier jour et s'amusa du gloussement de Laura quand ses doigts pianotèrent le long de ses côtes.

Natasha sourit alors que dans son torse pulsait une chaleur, cette boule de chaleur corrosive marquée au fer rouge d'un _Laura Laura Laura Laura_. Avec douceur, de ses mains nues qui pouvaient tuer un homme d'une trentaine de façon différentes, l'agente navigua du corps magnifique de _**sa**_ _femme_ , rien qu'à elle et entreprit de la faire vibrer.

\- Tash... murmura sa femme d'une voix plaintive en grattant ses épaules, essayant de se redresser, mais Nat la maintint doucement contre le matelas.

\- Tututu. Tu restes là, bien installée, et tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?

Laura, les joues rougies, sourit tendrement en se mordillant la lèvre, la regardant sous le rideau de ses cils.

\- Mais Tash, se plaignit-elle d'une petite voix.

L'agente ne fit que secouer la tête en souriant d'un air taquin. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son sein gauche, là où se trouvait son cœur et là où, sur son propre sein, se trouvait son tatouage. Elles étaient mariées depuis six ans déjà, dès que la loi était passée en Iowa - elles s'étaient dépêchées, de peur qu'un énième référendum le suspende - et si Laura portait sa bague fièrement, avec son travail, Natasha avait beaucoup trop peur de la perdre. Alors Laura portait sa propre bague à la main et celle de sa femme à une discrète chaîne autour de son cou. Seulement, Natasha voulait avoir quelque chose qui représentait ce qu'elles étaient, qui représentait tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à Laura, cette femme extraordinaire et incroyable qui avait su voir l'humain qui se trouvait sous la machine détruite et endommagée qui avait quitté la Chambre Rouge. Clint avait vu un petit quelque chose, quand il l'avait trouvé et ramené aux États-Unis, et c'était Laura qui l'avait révélée. Ce petit moineau lui était dédié.

Elle était toute sa vie.

Natasha fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la courbe de son sein pour aller caresser son téton de sa langue, qu'elle savait très sensible. Ses mains caressaient le ventre distendu de Laura puis glissèrent sur ses hanches et taquiner l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La femme se tortilla un peu sous elle en se plaignant qu'elle arrête de jouer avec, parce que ça n'avait vraiment rien de marrant. Pourtant, Natasha rit, parce qu'elle en avait la possibilité, parce que Laura lui avait appris, et lui avait apprit que c'était normal, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, et que ça faisait du bien. Et qu'elle l'aimait, sa Laura.

Natasha se redressa non sans cesser de la toucher et avec un clin d'œil, repoussa les draps et la couverture pour se faire de la place et aller s'allonger entre les jambes de Laura, qui souffla d'excitation en ouvrant un peu plus les jambes. Natasha s'humidifia les lèvres, faisant un rapide calcul en tête pour savoir si Laura ne risquait pas d'entrer dans le travail si elle s'occupait vraiment d'elle - c'était comme ça que Lila était née, et elles ne l'avaient dit à personne malgré le burlesque de la situation. Décidant que tant pis, Laura lui avait trop manqué, l'agente s'approcha et embrassa son pelvis, arrachant un frisson à sa femme.

Laura miaula et Natasha sourit de toutes ses dents, assez satisfaite de réussir à autant faire réagir Laura alors qu'elle n'avait en réalité encore rien fait. Puis l'agente coupa toutes les distractions extérieures pour qu'il ne reste plus que Laura Laura Laura. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa hanche, descendirent dans le creux de ses cuisses et sa langue vint taquiner une lèvre gonflée. Laura geint d'une voix faible en écartant les genoux en une invitation claire et précise. Seulement, Natasha aimait sa Laura, et elle aimait notamment la faire prier. Quelques restes de son passé de tueuse, sûrement.

Et le fait que sa femme soit excitée par tout ce dont elle était capable de faire à un autre corps humain pour le faire cesser de fonctionner n'était qu'un petit bonus pieu. Très pieu.

Natasha soupira et ferma les yeux en embrassant enfin le petit capuchon qui cachait son clitoris et Laura jura.

\- Par dieu, tu ne veux pas accélérer la cadence ? Gronda Laura en pencha la tête sur le côté et lui envoyer un regard noir.

De là où elle était - fort bien installée d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup - Natasha lui envoya un sourire taquin et se rapprocha encore plus pour faire lentement glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de sa chérie qui soupira mi de soulagement et mi de plaisir, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers pour laisser Natasha si bien s'occuper d'elle. L'agente concentra toute son attention sur les petites lèvres, y mettant tout son savoir-faire et son désir pour elle. Laura était son joyau à chérir et elle y mit tout son cœur pour la contenter. Son goût sirupeux et épais éclata sur sa langue, et si elle n'était pas totalement concentré sur les bruits discrets de plaisir que tentait de réprimer Laura pour éviter qu'on les entende Natasha aurait elle aussi gémit.

Elle sourit plutôt, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, massant les muscles aux travers la peau en suçant presque trop lentement son clitoris et la main de Laura attrapa la sienne. Son ventre l'empêchait d'atteindre sa tête, mais Natasha la connaissait bien, connaissait son corps encore mieux que le siens, et enfonça un peu plus son visage contre son entrejambe, sa langue la caressant encore et encore. La stimulation restait douce, et Natasha savait que son plaisir se construisait lentement, trop lentement et que si elles avaient été seules dans la maison, Laura aurait hurlé de frustration.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas, et ne put que gémir légèrement en bougeant des hanches. Natasha dégagea sa main pour en glisser une entre ses propres cuisses et l'autre vint caresser le pelvis et s'entortiller avec les poils cours qui le parsemait. Elle accéléra un tout petit peu la cadence, elle-même frustrée de sa propre lenteur et s'appliqua consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que Laura n'explose dans sa bouche avec un petit bruit étouffé contre sa main, ses cuisses resserrées autour de la tête de Natasha. Cette dernière se permit de gémir à ce goût fort qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et elle vint à son tour contre sa main après s'être finie presque furieusement.

Laura soupira en se laissant aller entre les draps, la respiration sifflante et les joues rougies, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre pour rester silencieuse. Natasha prit le temps de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme et rit doucement en se redressant, déposant un baiser léger sur son genou. Puis elle grimpa à côté d'elle, assez contente d'elle-même.

\- Je sens les vagues de satisfactions qui se dégagent de toi, murmura Laura en rouvrant les yeux pour tourner la tête vers elle.

Natasha ravala son sourire et lui offrit un visage totalement neutre.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et tendit la main pour attirer l'agente à elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me lever, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes maintenant, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres, et Natasha rit un peu.

.

Quand la lumière fut éteinte et que Natasha se fut blottie contre Laura en caressant doucement son ventre qui abritait leur fille, sa femme lâcha un petit soupire, sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Est-ce que l'on va parler de ce qui vous a amené tous ici ? S'enquit-elle d'un murmure dans la nuit.

Natasha ne se crispa que légèrement et secoua la tête. Laura n'insista pas et acquiesça avant de déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- D'accord mon cœur. Ça fait du bien de t'avoir à la maison.

\- Я тебя люблю*, murmura la femme en russe tout en embrassant la peau qui était juste sous son nez, soit le haut de son sein couvert de son t-shirt pour dormir.

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Laura avec un sourire dans la voix.

Alors que la femme enceinte s'endormait du sommeil du juste, Natasha resta pourtant bien éveillée, l'esprit trop plein pour être parfaitement calme malgré la présence rassurante de son amoureuse et de ses enfants dans la maison.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, à Ultron et à ce que cela sous-entendait. Au fait que l'on s'était détourné d'eux. Au fait que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne pouvait pas publiquement prendre leur défense et que, juridiquement, ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Les Avengers, une bande de bras cassés qui étaient assez fou pour se croire défenseurs de la terre. Un multimilliardaire avec d'énormes problèmes de confiance en soi qui se barricadait derrière un masque dégoulinant de sourires narquois et de remarques sarcastiques, joliment enroulées dans du papier rouge et or ; un archer désabusé qui préférait regarder le monde s'écrouler en le gardant juste assez vivable pour ses neveux et nièces alors que, soyons clair, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre depuis longtemps ; un demi-dieu qui n'était même pas de cette planète ; un médecin qui ne pouvait même plus pratiquer parce qu'il avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait littéralement sortir de lui ; un soldat de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, une icône de la résistance américaine extrait de son époque et qui ne savait plus comment vivre ; et enfin elle, une assassin reconvertie qui priait chaque jour que Dieu faisait pour que Laura ne se réveille pas un beau matin et réalise qu'elle avait épousé un monstre qui avait du mal à ressentir, ou qui ressentait peut-être un peu trop, mais qui avait trop de contrôle sur ce qu'elle ressentait, mais aucun sur ce qu'elle était.

Elle espérait que Laura ne se réveillera pas le lendemain matin pour réaliser qu'il y avait de bien plus beaux spécimens qu'elle dans le salon, de bien plus sains aussi, de bien plus humain. Elle ne voulait pas que Laura les rencontre pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle s'était encanaillée avec le mauvais Avengers.

Natasha ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Laura l'avait choisi elle, alors qu'elle connaissait Clint depuis plus longtemps, Clint qui avait habité à coté de chez elle, Clint avec qui elle s'entendait déjà si bien, et Clint qui pouvait vraiment lui donner des enfants, lui. Elle, Natasha, n'était qu'une partie brisée d'un puzzle qui avait brûlé, une pièce perdue qui ne s'encochait nul part d'autre qu'après d'elle et des enfants, et que si elle partait, Natasha serait laissé sur le bord de la route, de nouveau seule avec ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, tuer pour ressentir, tuer pour remplir ce vide qu'il y avait en elle.

L'agente du S.H.I.E.L.D. ferma violemment les paupières et resserra légèrement sa prise qu'elle avait sur sa femme, qui marmonna un peu dans son sommeil sans pour autant chercher à s'éloigner.

Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'y avait rien à penser, Laura ne le ferait jamais. Et même si la peur d'être de nouveau seule la tiraillait toujours, l'espoir que la femme avait allumé en elle en l'aimant l'enlaça, tout comme le faisait Laura, et Natasha pu enfin s'endormir, un peu plus apaisée que plus tôt.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Absolument rien. Sa famille était là, rien ne leur arrivera, Natasha y veillerait.

* * *

* мудак - Mudak : Trou du cul

* дебилы - Debily : Crétin

* Любимый, мы вернулись - Lyubimaya, my vernulis' : Chérie, nous sommes rentrés

* Мама - Mama : ... Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une traduction ?

* Моя любовь - Moya lyubov' : Mes amours

*Дорогая - Dorogaya : Ma chérie ( dans le sens, celle qui m'est le plus cher, qui est encore plus fort que "ma chérie" je trouve. )

*Я не могу жить без тебя - Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya : C'est un je t'aime, mais tellement fort. Littéralement, c'est _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

* сестренка - sestrenka : Petite sœur

* котенка - kotenka : chaton

* Я тебя люблю - Ya tebya lyublyu : Un je t'aime, parce qu'elles s'aiment, fort.

* * *

 _Eh voilà ! :D_  
 _J'espère que cela vous a plus :3_

 _Je me suis vraiment bien amusé à l'écrire, j'en referais peut-être un jour :3_  
 _En tout cas, je reviens très vite avec un autre Xover Avengers ( la suite de mon xover Avenger/HP d'ailleurs )_

 _xoxo, Win_

 _P.S : Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hm ? Surprise :3_


End file.
